Recently, various types of techniques for reducing the width of the frame of a display device have been considered. For example, a technique for electrically connecting a wiring portion comprising an in-hole connecting portion inside a hole penetrating the inner and outer surfaces of a resinous first substrate and a wiring portion provided on the inner surface of a resinous second substrate with a substrate connecting portion is disclosed.